Estrellas
by Sexual Rush
Summary: Un corto Shadouge, sobre las estrellas & confesiones...


Wazzaa! Hola ¿Cómo están? Yo aquí muy bien, vengo con este one-shot, se me ocurrió de pronto… ¡disfruten!

~~…~~…~~…~~…~~…~~…~~…~~…~~…~~…~~…~~…~~…~~…~~…~~…~~…

Shadow caminaba tranquilamente por el oscuro bosque a las 4 de la madrugada al no lograr conciliar el sueño, había estado haciendo misiones con G.U.N. y estaba exhausto pero por alguna razón no dormía. Tal vez le hacia falta la murciélago, que había salido de viaje hace una semana a visitar a su amigo Knuckles, de alguna manera lo pone celoso y con muchas ganas de ahorcar al equidna.

Se detuvo al ver que había un gran barranco con un árbol al lado, y estaba la luna aluzando a todo lo que da. Sonrió y subió a una de las ramas del gigante árbol y miro hacia la gran luna, que a su alrededor se veían demasiadas estrellas, lo cual era extraño ya que en la ciudad había demasiada contaminación lumínica y hacia que las estrellas nocturnas desaparecieran, sonrió y cero los ojos por un breve momento.

Abrió lo ojos y la luna cada vez se alejaba más, tal vez por que ya va a amanecer dentro de poco. Shadow miro sus anillos de poder y los acaricio con sus dedos de la mano contraria, ¡extrañaba a Rouge!

Algo golpeo su cabeza, estaba a punto de atacar cuando vio que solo era una manzana, que cayo en su cabeza porque ya no pudo resistir contra las fuertes bocanadas de aire que hacia a altas horas de la noches, además que estaba en la estación de invierno. Por alguna razón no tenía frío.

Mordió la manzana en sus manos y saboreo el jugo que salía del pedazo que mordió, después de haber comido toda la manzana, siguió acostado en la rama. Se sintió observado y se puso en guardia al escuchar unos pasos acercarse a el. Pensó que tal vez seria Rouge, y dejo de estar en guardia cuando escucho una voz familiar.

-¡Hey Shadow cuanto tiempo de no verte! - Sonic salio de los arbustos causando tranquilidad en el erizo negro.

-Hola Sonic. - Saludo frío y se volvió a recostar en la rama, haciéndole un poco de espacio al erizo azul, dejándolo sentar a su lado.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas de la noche, Sonic? - Pregunto Sonic relajándose al saber que Shadow no le atacaría.

-Pues no puedo dormir, por que… - se quedo callado – porque creo que he dormido mucho, y ya no puedo conciliar el sueño. - Dijo y Sonic comenzó a dudar. Le ocultaba algo.

Últimamente Shadow y Sonic se habían vuelto buenos amigos, y Shadow le comenzó a tomar confianza, por ser su único ¿amigo? O ¿único erizo que se preocupaba por el?

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea. - Sonic coloco ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Esta bien… creo que me atrae Rouge… no estoy muy seguro. - Shadow volteo hacia otro lado, para evitar que Sonic viera su sonrojo que cubrió todas sus mejillas.

-¡Quien viera a Shadow el amargado! – Comenzó a reír y a abrazar a su amigo – Bueno, yo te ayudo. Andas con todo tigre, donde esta para ir a decir… - Shadow lo interrumpió cubriendo su boca con ambas manos.

-Ahora no esta Rouge, fue con Knuckles a hacer no se que… - El erizo negro agacho la mirada y Sonic le sonrió.

-¿Te digo algo y no te ríes ni le cuantas a alguien? Knuckles es gay. - El de ojos carmín lo miro sorprendido y el azul le saco la lengua en señal de burla.

-¿¡C-como sabes eso!? - Pregunto el erizo azabache, y el de ojos verdes solo negó con la cabeza.

-Pues me lo confeso hace no mucho tiempo, pero ya no tienes rivales para pelear por Rouge. - Sonic le sonrió con una sonrisa genuina en sus labios y se levanto de donde estaba para irse y volteo de nuevo a Shadow.

-No le digas a nadie, nos vemos luego Shadow. - el erizo se fue dejando solo y confundido al azabache, volvió a ver el cielo, estrellado y brillante por las mismas estrellas. Había algo increíble, que nunca había visto… ¡las estrellas formaban la silueta de Rouge! La extrañaba tanto que se volvería loco.

La silueta sensual de la murciélago formada por un gran grupo de estrellas.

-T-te quiero Rouge – Shadow volvió a escuchar pasos acercarse a el.

-¿S-shadow? – una murciélago salio de los arbustos y voló hasta la rama donde estaba el erizo negro.

-¿¡Rouge!? – el erizo se sobre salto cayendo de la rama, de pronto fue cargado por la chica vampiro.

-Shadow, ten más cuidado… - Rouge fue volando hacia la cuidad de Station Square, pasando por edificio con el erizo en brazos cargado de forma nupcial. Rouge dejo a Shadow en el alto techo de una edificio de la cuidad.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí Rouge? – pregunto Shadow, mirando a la murciélago sonrojada acercándose a el en silencio, le planto un beso en los labios, con amor y cariño, Shadow seguía pasmado y tiempo después correspondió.

-T-te quiero Shadow, escuche todo… - Shadow la tomo por las caderas acercándola más a el, dándole otro beso apasionado en los labios, sus lenguas peleaban por el dominio en la boca de Rouge, termino ganado el. Al separarse, ambos se recostaron en el piso. Rouge con su cabeza recostada en el pecho suave –por su mechón blanco.

Ahora no había nadie que los podría separar.

En otro lado, escondida:

-Sabia que estos dos terminarían juntos, ahora Sonic tendrá que darme mi beso – Amy bajo del gran lugar. Habían apostado ella y Sonic, haber si terminaban juntos, Amy gano…

~~…~~…~~…~~…~~…~~…~~…~~…~~…~~…~~…~~…~~…~~…~~…~~…~~…

Amo Shadouge, Sonamy y Knucklails!

~~CD-CL.


End file.
